


Призраки

by Airelinna



Series: Из глубин [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hallucinations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Такизава Сейдо тяжело переживает свое превращение в гуля и иногда видит то, чего нет.





	Призраки

**Author's Note:**

> Из глубин ("De profundis") - первые слова покаянной молитвы, взывающей к Божьему милосердию ("De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine; Domine, exaudi vocem meam" - "Из глубин я воззвал к тебе, Господи! Господи, услышь голос мой")

Его заперли в узкой тесной камере, снова заперли, потому что, если долго не давать ему есть, он начинает сходить с ума – так они говорят. Еще они говорят, что он опасен. Для кого? Здесь только гули и ни одного человека. Разве что доктор Кано… но в том, что он человек, у Сейдо большие сомнения. Неужели его заперли за то, что он покусал какого-то урода из Аогири? Глупости – гуль же, поправится.  
  
Но иногда Сейдо и правда нехорошо: он начинает видеть то, чего нет. Самое страшное, когда приходят мертвецы. Они садятся на кушетку рядом с ним и смотрят, пристально и печально. Осуждающе. Брезгливо. Жалостливо. По-разному, но нет в этих взглядах ничего, что он хотел бы принять. В глубине души он знает, что они правы: нельзя смотреть на него иначе.  
  
Иногда мертвецы говорят что-то, порой – молчат. Сейдо не знает, что хуже.  
  
Первая – про себя он называет ее «Старуха», хотя она, наверное, лишь немного старше его матери – приходит с вязанием. Сейдо не может смотреть ей в лицо, потому завороженно следит за спицами, снующими в ловких руках.  
  
– Ты убил меня, – говорит она тихо, а пальцы не останавливаются ни на минуту.  
  
«Я не хотел!» – он хочет это крикнуть, но потом длинно вздыхает и говорит:  
  
– Да.  
  
Она показывает свою работу: маленький темно-зеленый свитер крупной вязки.  
  
– Это для моего внука. Ему пять лет. Я так и не успела закончить…  
  
Сейдо не хочет знать про внука, его и без внука разрывает на части.  
  
– Ты меня убил, и он никогда не получит подарка, – говорит Старуха упрямо и зло.  
  
– У меня не было выбора. Я умирал. Я бы умер, если бы не поел, – почему-то он всегда пытается оправдаться, даже понимая, как отвратительно жалко это звучит.  
  
Старуха долго смотрит на него, и взгляд ее говорит: «А почему бы тебе было в самом деле не умереть? С чего ты решил, что твоя жизнь ценнее моей?»  
  
Сейдо пожимает плечами. Он этого не решал, но это была _его_ жизнь. Невозможно просто так взять и расстаться с ней.  
  
  
Мама приходит, одетая по-домашнему, совсем такая, какой он видел ее в последний раз. Она садится на край кушетки, и Сейдо подтягивает ноги, чтобы ее не задеть. Он знает, конечно, что, если заденет, ничего не почувствует.  
  
– Ты похудел, милый. Ты хорошо питаешься?  
__  
О да…  
  
– Я теперь много ем, мама, хоть и нечасто. Я должен быть сильным, очень сильным, чтобы выжить.  
  
– Ты же не доставляешь хлопот своему начальству, Сейдо?  
  
– Я… доставляю, мама. Не то чтобы это начальство, но я доставляю им хлопоты. Я всем доставляю хлопоты. Ты была бы разочарована.  
__  
И девушки у меня нет. У меня теперь вообще никого нет.  
  
Он говорит:  
  
– Я хотел защитить тебя, но не защитил. От себя – не смог. – Мама молчит, и Сейдо оборачивается к ней, пытаясь поймать взгляд:  
  
– Я все не решался узнать, мама, почему ты всегда спрашиваешь одно и то же? Это же пустые вопросы, разве ты не чувствуешь? Я говорил про работу, Амона-сана, Ходжи-сана и… и про Мадо тоже говорил, почему ты не слышала, почему ты ничего не поняла? Почему ты никогда ничего не понимала, мама? Неужели там, за оболочкой, я был совсем пуст?  
  
Он смахивает слезы, чтобы все-таки увидеть мамины глаза и понимает с ужасом, что их нет.  
__  
Я же съел их. Я их съел.  
  
Мама оборачивается к нему мертвым безглазым лицом, и Сейдо чувствует, как в груди становится холодно и больно. Он, задыхаясь, царапает грудь ногтями, чтобы добраться до сердца и вырвать его. Длинные полосы наливаются кровью и тут же сходятся краями, у него на глазах.  
  
– Не надо так, не надо, не надо, – шепчет он как безумный, с силой ударяясь затылком о стену, – я так не хочу, я так не хотел. Я любил тебя, я так любил тебя, мама! Я больше не могу, я не вынесу, я этого не вынесу!  
  
Ему рассказали потом, что он так душераздирающе кричал и бился головой о стену, что пришлось его вырубить.  
  
  
Мадо приходит с чемоданом и ставит его у двери. Лицо у нее серьезное и строгое, каблуки слегка постукивают по полу, когда она идет к нему. Она садится рядом, а Сейдо обнимает колени и натягивает на голову капюшон, чтобы укрыться. «Не смотри на меня, не смотри. Здесь не на что смотреть теперь». Он косится на чемодан в углу – не из страха – он думает: «Хотела бы ты, чтобы я был там, внутри? Ты бы касалась меня и говорила: «Это Такизава, когда-то мы учились вместе. А теперь он стал куинке. Чего еще ожидать от неудачника?» Мадо спрашивает таким голосом, каким никогда не говорила с ним на самом деле:  
  
– Зачем ты убежал? – и немного погодя добавляет: – Ты испугался?  
  
Он думает: как же это звучит? Пытается подобрать слово. Это грусть? И еще что-то. Уязвимость. Мадо говорит с ним, и голос ее звучит уязвимо. Сейдо не понимает почему. Он не может ей ответить – слова застревают в горле и не идут. Если он скажет, это прозвучит глупо. Неслучившийся подвиг, как и неслучившееся самоубийство, оборачивается фарсом. Мокрыми штанами, откушенной рукой, кровавой слюной из разбитого рта, сухой рвотой, холодными руками старика, равнодушно шарящими по обнаженному телу. Голодным безумием. Преступлением. Это не античная трагедия, где ты стоишь в белой тоге и произносишь длинный монолог, прежде чем красиво пронзить свою грудь мечом. Здесь твой монолог затыкают кулаком в челюсть, а потом заставляют съесть собственных родителей.  
  
_Я испугался. Я так боялся, Мадо, ты не представляешь. Белый демон в красной маске смотрел на меня, и я думал, он меня раздавит, уничтожит своим дыханием. Я понял тогда, что умру, и хотел умереть хорошо. Но он придумал шутку получше. Я все никак не могу прекратить смеяться над ней._  
  
Мадо спрашивает:  
  
– Ты ведь был рядом с ним? Ты знаешь, он жив?  
  
Тут Сейдо понимает, что она пришла не к нему. Он кривится, потому что кривится все у него внутри. Ломается, гнется под неестественным углом, идет трещинами.  
  
– Я был рядом с ним. Он до последнего оставался героем. И даже тогда, когда уже невозможно было… Я верю, что он жив, потому что он не мог умереть в безвестности.  
  
_Я ведь тоже любил его, Мадо. Я хотел быть как он, хотел, чтобы он заметил меня. Чтобы ты заметила меня. Но вы смотрели только друг на друга._  
  
И даже он меня не спас. Не вернулся за мной.  
  
– Мадо, – он тянется, он так хочет коснуться ее ладони, но в последний момент отдергивает руку, – прошу, если встретишь меня, отведи глаза.


End file.
